


Old Man

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a surprise one day looking himself in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> So today is my birthday but who wins the gifts are you guys! Or I don't know I at least expect you guys to find this fanfic a gift. Hope you enjoy it!

It was a fine Saturday morning in the Lecter-Graham household. Emilia was in her squash lessons and Hannibal was making breakfast, while Will was still asleep. The both of them used to take Emilia but she was getting older and older and with that came her independency and autonomy, so now she preferred to go alone. Also, Hannibal knew, she was crushing over a boy (or was it a girl? He didn’t know. The person had an androgynous name like Alex or something and his daughter was bi so he couldn’t really tell yet) and Emilia didn’t want him or Will around to embarrass her. He needed to meet this suitor soon if he wanted to analyze them. 

Hannibal was just finishing the eggs Benedict he was making when he heard Will’s bloodcurdling scream coming from the bathroom in their en suite. Without thinking twice he grabbed the nearest knife and ran upstairs ready to attack whoever was doing his husband harm. But when he entered the bathroom with his most frightening serial killer face he saw no one but Will. 

Will was standing in front of the marble sink looking himself into the mirror. He was wearing only a towel and his face was half covered in shaving cream. He also had a very weird and afraid look in his blue eyes. 

\- Will, what is it? I thought someone was murdering you! – Hannibal dropped the long butcher knife above the sink and fixed Will with a severe look. 

\- Something was being murdered. My dignity perhaps. – He looked at Hannibal and grabbed a strand of his hair. – Look! 

\- Look what, Will? – Hannibal rubbed his face irritably. – I don’t see anything. 

\- Are you blind, Hannibal?! I have a fucking white strand of hair. 

That peaked Hannibal’s interest. He gave a step forward and looked closer to Will’s head. He didn’t have his glasses on but he could see the lonely strand. Hannibal smirked. Will huffed. – Don’t look so amused! Its official, I’m getting old. 

\- Oh don’t worry, Will. You’ll always be my cunning darling boy no matter how many strands of white hair you have. – He smiled making Will blush. – Besides that’s not your first ever white strand. 

\- What the fuck are you saying? Of course it is. 

\- Perhaps on your head. 

\- Where else could I- - He stopped himself with wide eyes. – Don’t tell me I…

\- Yes, I found a white pubic hair in you once. 

\- Oh no! – Will whined and dropped his head on his hands, blushing furiously. Hannibal only laughed and felt the smell of burning food. He grimaced at the assault on his senses. – I’ll leave you to your middle age musings while I go save our burning food. I’ll make sure to prepare your oath meal porridge, old man. – Will only threw his towel at Hannibal but he was already physically out of reach. His laugher wasn’t.


End file.
